Labyrinthian (Skyrim)
Description is North-East of Drelas' Cottage, and South-East of Morthal. Labyrinthian is located in Hjaalmarch, and is the location of two different Dragon shouts, Dismaying Shout and Slow Time. The Headless Horseman also appears near here. History **SPOILER WARINING** Before becoming Arch-Mage, Savos Aren joined an expedition to Labyrinthian. Lead by the Arch-mage's favorite student; Atmah, a group of mages ventured into the ruins, searching for the Staff of Magnus. Along with Savos and Atmah were Takes-In-Light, Hafnar Ice-Fist, Girduin and Elvali Veren. Savos was the only one to make it out alive. Several others perished in combat. Savos left two of his companions behind, enthralled and forever assigned to the maintenance of a magical containment ward, whose purpose was to contain Morokei. The Dragonborn kills these two mages as part of his quest. Design and features This is a very large area composed of many sub-levels, all of which are worth exploring. Upon entering this area, the Dragonborn is greeted with several Frost Trolls. In the center, there is a large, raised circular area. Underneath that, there is the Wooden Mask, and a Hired Thug's Missive. Equipping the mask will travel the player back in time in the room. While wearing the mask and going back in time, there are different statuettes that the Dragonborn can place any of the Dragon Priest's Masks that you have. Shalidor's Maze There is also a door named Shalidor's Maze, just behind the location. This leads to the maze of the same name, which is home to one Daedra. Upon passing through the door, the player sees a courtyard with a corpse in a circle and the maze just beyond. Approach the corpse, and four staves rise from the ground; one for destruction, one for alteration, one for conjuration, and one for restoration. It's adviseable to take these, as they help in the maze. Continue straight and the player will notice a Sigil of Alteration on the wall at the very entrance. Use the staff imbued with Alteration magic, aimed at the sigil, and the gate to your right will open. Continue through the maze, killing off the Skeevers as you go (Note: many corners of the maze feature "shutters" which contain random loot, one containing a Spelltome for Heal Other). The player will come to a similar Sigil of Destruction. Again, use the according staff, this time to open the trapdoor beneath you. The player must go right, up a staircase, and will find themself on the left side of the maze. Go North (right, if at the top of the staircase), and there you will find a Dragon Shout for Dismay. From here, turn around, looking south, and enter this side of the maze, which is sealed with a Sigil of Illusion (I used Fury at this point, as I did not get a staff for Illusion... Perhaps the staves are randomized). Continue as last time, this time killing off Ice wraiths as you go. At the end, the Sigil of Restoration is displayed, which opens another trap door. Once you fall, there will be a large blue globe shining in front of you. This is the portal to fight a Dremora Kynval (those who played Oblivion will remember these medium-difficulty Dremora). He is relatively easy to kill, but conjures two atronachs, so be wary. He carries a rather useful helm called the Diadem of the Savant, a circlet which reduces magicka cost for all spells''.'' Lost Valkygg The Valkygg is a tunnel based dungeon. It is heavily guarded by Draugrs. They pop out of coffins in most places, but some roam freely. This area seems to be highly saturated with gemstones, but other than that, the loot is sub-par. Start by entering through the door that is lower in the ground, not the one in the wall face, as that is the exit. Proceed through this area however you please, it is not overly dangerous, but you could find yourself facing several Draugrs at once. As you proceed through, you will see two Draugrs laying on a stone slab. They aren't dead, so you can get the upper hand on them before proceeding through the door activated by the pressure pads. After this, head down the hallway until you get to a larger room. You will fight four more Draugrs here, and then head through the wooden door. On the left, there is an Apprentice level door to lockpick, but take note of the pressure pad in front of the door, it activates a poison dart trap. This is what most likely killed the Draugr whose body is lifeless on the ground. Inside the door is a Steel Horned Helmet, and two burial urns. Now, proceed in the other direction. Now, this is where it gets a bit more dangerous. A Draugr Deathlord guards a chest in this room, near a fairly deep hole. It can potentially shout you in to the hole, so it is recommended that you beat it to the punchline and knock it down there first, which will often take a chunk of damage out of its health. After it is dealt with, go in to the room behind where the Deathlord was, and loot the chest there, that is where more of the treasure is often placed. Next, proceed down the hole, and make sure to carefully land on the beams to cushion fall damage. Down below, you will find another Draugr Deathlord. This one hits much harder and can be much tougher, but there is an exploit to minimize damage from him. If you can get the Draugr Deathlord to stand on the left side of the area that you landed on, he will just run and swing his warhammer at you, without touching you, unless he says a shout or two at you. Dispose of him as you see fit. Also, if you jump from the little bridge directly across from the area you landed at, you can reach a chest on a rocky ledge. Now, proceed out of the door and you're once again, at the Labrynthian area. Ceremonial Door This door is only opened during the College of Winterhold's quest to find the Staff of Magnus, by using the Torq of Labyrinthian on the door, it slides in and knocks, allowing your entry. A skeletal dragon rests just inside here, along with many skeletons, you can sprint past these however, and onto the next room. Loot *Aevar Stone-Singer (Pickpocketing book) *Staff of Magnus *Morokei (Mask) Quests * Staff of Magnus - One of the end quests in the College of Winterholds faction questline. Labryinthian in The Elder Scrolls: Arena Labryinthian, built by Arch-Mage Shalidor, was one of the locations that appeared in The Elder Scrolls: Arena. It is one of the locations where the part of the Staff of Chaos is located, and the Eternal Champion is tasked with obtaining this after the Fang Lair quest. Category:Skyrim: Locations